Corpse Party: RSVP
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Rated M for violent deaths, language, and imagery. What if Heavenly Host wasn't in a nexus and was instead an actual haunted school in the real world? Can you really just enter it with no problem? What happens if you did RSVP'd?


**Corpse Party: RSVP**

**Prologue**

There was a loud thunk at the bottom of the stairs. The body of a woman lied on her back but her neck was positioned in an unnatural way. Blood trickled out of her mouth only slightly and it pooled around her head quickly as her movements are completely still. The blood was darkened by the pure black of the hallways – the perfect contrast to her once warm and pale skin. Now it's just cold.

At the top of the stairs, there was a man. He was somewhat heavyset and had on a suit. He wasn't shocked at the sight – just... disappointed.

"What a waste," he grumbled as he was about turn. As he turned, he saw the woman's daughter.

She was clearly shocked at the sight before her.

"M-Mommy?" she whispered. She shivered and shook. She wore a white dress with a small hairpin, keeping her black hair away from her eyes. "W-what..." but before she could finish, the man grabbed her.

"Will you keep quiet, Sachiko?" he asked as he brought her up and above her mother's body. The girl's eyes were glued at the still body that once had life. "Will you keep your mommy's secret? Be a good girl!"

It was then she finally understood the situation. She had been silently crying and whimpering. She was busy trying to process the sight before her but now suddenly she stopped and looked straight at him.

Her jet black eyes saw straight through his soul.

The man was confused.

Suddenly, the next thing he knew – he looked at his bloody hands. There was an ungodly stench of something that had seemingly just died. His bloody hands carried a bag – a bag that pooled blood at the bottom.

The principal knew what he did.

A laugh escaped his lips.

"N-now you won't tell anyone wh-what happened, little girl."

He left the body there for the moment. He had to keep the bag in a place where even bad children will never come to bother him. The body of the little girl, however, stared at him and watched him. It unnerved him, despite the fact he'd just murdered a woman and a little girl.

He shrugged it off.

He was in the right.

He was going to get away with it.

And he did.

**x-x-x**

It had been about 20 years since that night. No one ever knew what became of the nurse and her daughter. Rumors started to spread among the staff and parents that they had just left because of another job or because she had met another man.

At least, that's what the principal heard.

It was somewhat interesting that most of the rumors started and ended by the principal. Some of the teachers gossiped that he probably started the rumors on purpose.

"Wouldn't it be horrible if he actually killed them? I've heard rumors that he had a thing for Miss Shinozaki! It wouldn't surprise me... After all, who wants to be burdened with another man's child?"

Anyone who would dare link the principal to a possible murder were fired.

"We don't want to scare the children," he'd mention as they would demand a reason for being fired. "Spreading such nasty rumors...don't teach the children such vulgar thoughts! We're named Heavenly Host for a reason!"

The teachers found it suspicious when he suddenly hired his son.

However, he would brush it off as - "My son is good with children! Quite a natural and someone who won't spread such lies!"

**x-x-x**

The three children lied on their backs – they were all tied up on the floor and cried no more. There was a fourth girl and she looked somehow familiar. The only difference was – she wore a red dress. Her skin looked as pale as the others but yet she cried.

Those cries brought Principal Yanagihori back to that moment 20 years ago. That night, when he tried to get with the woman but she ended up on the bottom of the stairs.

Those whimpers from the little girl who saw what happened.

Her long familiar black hair which seemed to cover her entire little body.

_But those cries...where have I heard them before?_

The mutilated bodies of the three children didn't bother him. Though the light was dimmed, it was easy to tell what happened to them and who they were. Principal Yanagihori knew of this basement all too well. One boy and two girls...Only the girl in red and the boy had their eyes covered. Everyone's hands and feet were bounded.

The boy's stomach had been seemingly ripped open with his entrails peeking out as he was under a stagnant pool of blood. There was a bit of blood that seemed to drip from his lips. After that, there was a seemingly older girl but her left eye seemed soupy. She seemed to have fought whomever removed it but it was useless – her body was outstretched and she clearly lost the battle. The other body, however, seemed to be missing half a head. Blood was everywhere and the top part was no where to be found.

"Help...help..." the young survivor cried out. Again, her cries were familiar but that didn't matter as he yelled out for help himself.

"I've found the missing children!" he yelled, "Come quickly! There's a survivor here and she needs medical attention, stat!"

**x-x-x**

The aftermath wouldn't dare to call itself a nightmare. At least, one could wake up from a nightmare. This was reality and it was far crueler.

The sole survivor of the ordeal of one Sachiko Shinozaki – the very same girl that Principal Yanagihori, not only murdered, but snipped her tongue out. He pulled out his desk drawer and moved some items in there to verify that his eyes had not played with him.

The bag with the tongue still resided in his drawer although the smell from it was rancid. He'd do weekly cleanups of his desk just to avoid suspicion from his subordinates – but, the longer he kept the tongue in his desk, the quicker the stench came back and the longer it lingered.

_How could she be alive? _The thoughts raced in his head as the criminal investigation team ran through the basement with a comb – as if they would find a reason why his son would do such a terrible thing.

_Ah, yes, _he recalled. His son being the murderer.

On one hand, he was ashamed that his son would do such a thing to the children. One of them was his very own students, if he remembered right! How could his son bring himself so low to a point where he would not only mutilate their young bodies but to take out their tongues too?

_And yet, I can't help but feel oddly proud_, he continued his thoughts. It was the same method he personally done with Sachiko himself all those years ago.

_But that doesn't change the fact that that brat is somehow still alive!_ His heart thumped and pounded as he hoped they wouldn't have the fortitude to dig up the basement to discover her body. Or, even if they had, they wouldn't find the evidence to shine a light on his own misdeeds.

_No, my son isn't my son anymore. He's lost his mind. He lost his coherency. Whatever madness took a hold of him... that's not my son. That's my madness._

And he was angry.

He was so angry that he tried to patiently wait for them to try his own flesh and blood for the murders he committed. He was so angry that after they had left, Principal Yanagihori went back to the basement to dig up the body of the original, and true, body of Sachiko Shinozaki.

_She's come back to haunt me! But I'll get her this time... I'll make sure she'll never see the light of day! Even if she shows up in my dreams, I'll make sure she dies over and over. I'll kill her over and over!_

And he did.

He uncovered her body long after the basement was clear. Then he took what remained and separated her bones and what lied left of the young 7-year old.

"You're going to pay...Yes... You will pay... You'll never see your body again...You'll never bother me again..."

However, after he'd unearth the corpse, he realized he was being watched.

With the shovel, in hand, he turned around and saw his son. Anguished. Shocked. Appalled. Horrified.

Those words could only describe what he could identify in his son's empty eyes. He was sentenced to a mental asylum because it was quite clear he could never stand trial.

It was then Principal Yanagihori attacked his own seed with the shovel. The other didn't see it coming.

Temporarily, it knocked him out but he couldn't erase the image of his father holding on to what used to be a leg.

_He could expose me! He's not dumb and he's not blind. It's as clear as day!_ The older man felt his heartbeat quicken with each passing minute. He had to think of something and fast.

"Suicide!" he said as it suddenly dawned on him.

He grabbed some rope and wrapped it around his son's neck. Then, with all his might, he hoisted him up. As his son woke up to the unexpected surprise, he gasped and struggled but there was no way the man was going to let his son escape.

_Sachiko, you made me d-do this! You're making me kill my own son!_ His thoughts tried to justify his actions. He knew that it had to be Sachiko – it was always Sachiko. She made the nurse slip and fall to her death. She made herself known to him and forced him to kill her.

It was Sachiko who made him go check the basement for those missing children.

And she's making him kill his own son and cut out his tongue.

But he threw it away in the garbage on his own accord.

**x-x-x**

When it was announced that Heavenly Host would be torn down, Principal Yanagihori allowed that. Although he made some odd requests to pick up something from his desk, security wouldn't allow him.

_I need to get that tongue before it's discovered!_ He tried to reason with them and he even tried bribery but nothing worked. It angered him. It infuriated him. However, he realized he was finally defeated. Eventually, everything was going to be exposed. Eventually, he had to give up. Eventually, they had to learn the truth.

"Eventually, you have to die."

A child's voice came out of nowhere, seemingly, and whispered into his ear. It sent shivers down his spine.

"You'll kill me over and over?" the voice giggled. The giggle soon turned into a crazed laughter, none of which Principal Yanagihori would ever thought would escape a child's lips. "You're wrong." Suddenly the voice stopped laughing. "You're going to die. And no one's going to do it for you."

"You killed me. You killed Mommy."

Again, the child's voice giggled as if she told a hilarious joke.

"You even killed your own son! Wow!" She laughed even harder. "That's so cruel!" By now, the principal was trying to determine where the source of the voice came from within the crowd that gathered.

"Do you even feel any remorse? Do you feel remorse for those who've died?"

"Those children weren't killed by your precious and stupid son."

"What?" he managed to say out loud.

He then felt a cold pair of lips against his ear. No breathes. Not even the smell of a breath.

"I killed them."

That was when he snapped. Everything rushed back to him in a sheer instant – the death of the nurse, the little girl, his son, and the three students.

Guilt finally overcame him as he realized what he wrought onto this town. Guilt finally came to him as he realized what he wrought onto himself. He had to do something. He had to tell someone of his crimes.

_I have to be punished. I have to be punished for what I've done!_

He tried to yell out but it was like something grabbed a hold of his tongue and garbled words came out. A silent laughter started to fill in his head. It would be the kind of laughter one would expect from an innocent child – not a bloodthirsty ghost. He clawed at his face to get rid of the sound but it lingered. The ghost merely laughed at his pain.

The panicking principal realized that people around him started to be concerned for him but he soon realized he no longer had any control of his body. However, he didn't put much of a fight. He knew what the ghost wanted him to do and he knew what was coming.

"Admit it!" the voice whispered in his ear. "Admit your crimes! Admit what you did!"

The man wouldn't allow that. He bit his tongue with all the strength that he could until he realized that he had put so much pressure on his own tongue that it flew out of his mouth and fell to the horrified crowd below.

"Fine. I'll make the inevitable happen. If you won't acknowledge your sins in life, I'll make sure you'll repeat your death over and over until you do!"

There was no more thought left when Principal Yanagihori seemingly pushed himself off the tallest area of the building as he flung to his death.

_I'm sorry...Sachiko..._

"Hmph," Sachiko said as she watched from the rooftops. "Too little, too late."

**x-x-x**

The girl in red looked outside towards the full moonlight. Lately, a lot more students had entered the building. She wasn't sure why and she couldn't honestly care.

A smile spread across the dark skin under the jet black hair.

Soon, she heard some screams behind her. Some were clearly frightened screams, some begged. Some were dying, and some were just silent. It was always a party at Heavenly Host Elementary.

"Come to my party," she sang. "But you gotta RSPV..."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I own nothing and welcome to the prologue of Corpse Party: RSPV! I know that this almost exactly like the original backstory of what happened to Sachiko but I thought I'd add a little twist here and there. In any case, this is just the prologue! I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to leave a review!


End file.
